defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Dossa
"The Force should never be underestimated..." ::Master Far Dossa Aquatic Jedi Born on Glee Anselm the Nautolan Jedi was a third generation Jedi. The family was strong with their force abilities, each of the family had never trained the next generation partly in belief of gaining the greater knowledge, and while the Jedi Order allowed relationships to help it rebuild, they tried to discourage family from training each other, but did allow it. Far was a simple Jedi, who felt the obligation to live up to the Dossa name which had a strong Jedi tradition, feeling his ancestors looked down at him judging his movements, his actions. Far was determined to honour them by living as true to the Jedi as he could. Even as a youngling he kept a humble life, always helpful, but unlike many others he kept a low profile and as few personal items as he could. As he got older Far tried to rely on as little as he could, trying to keep as humble as he could. Master Juren Doa an old human took the young Nautolan on as his apprentice very early. Training Far had set himself a goal of surviving off his training, and his saber and robes alone. He even asked the Order to give his quarters over to a more needy Jedi. Far enjoyed the challenge of living off his ability, but never using it to his advantage. Juren was interested to see how long his Apprentice would last and took up the vow along side his apprentice, the two would test themselves and would continue to train, Juren had told him the force would only ever be what he needed. It was an ally to call on but never one to be abused. The pair set off to the world of Tatooine where the two would operate together relying on their skill while keeping an eye on the Republic interests on the planet. They had a ship, their sabers and their robes, there were endless credits to call upon should they need. Far found the planet harsh and unforgiving, he learnt to use the force to help protect him from the twin suns that burnt down. Far invested in an old homestead not far out of Anchorhead, he would train hard in the heat. Forging a relation with the locals he still tried to keep his distance from them, living a quiet humble life assisting when they needed. It was mostly disagreements with outlanders as the locals called them, Far would watchover the township making sure nothing came to be. It had been many years since their arrival but the Jedi had enjoyed testing their limits, and living a humble life, adventure, excitement, rewards Juren had told him many time a Jedi does not seek these, a Jedi is here to help those in need. Word came to the old homestead of touble far north in the newly formed township of Mos Taike a mining town built close to the graveyards of the terrifying Krayt Dragon . The two set out as fast as they could for the far north settlement. They arrived to find an ancient Krayt Dragon and a juvenile right in the centre of the small township. Attempting to smash its way in to a small cantina that had trapped patrons inside. The Jedi split up, Juren Doa instructed Far to lead the juvenile out of town then return to assist him with the larger Krayt Dragon . Using the force Far was able to gain the creatures attention, while his Master distracted the larger beast. Having it follow him out of the township, past fleeing towns folk who ran in terror. The Krayt Dragon paid them no attention as Far stretched out with the force. When he was at a safe distance he reached into the mind of the creature, and connected with it, using all his training and skill to inform it to return to its home where ever that may have been. The smaller creature lumbered past Far, glancing at him once then headed towards the mountains in the distance. Calling the force to him, Far had a burst of speed and raced back to assist his Master. He had been so in tune and focused on the smaller dragon that he had not sensed his Master, returning to the township to find the small cantina crumbling as the large beast smashed through it. Far reached out through the force, once again grabbing the attention of the Krayt Dragon . It turned to glare at him, the massive powerful beast, but then he sensed Juren Doa. His Master was in pain somewhere in the ruins of the Cantina, the dragon lost focus on Far and continues its assault on cantina, Far stumbled closer unsure what to do, he watched in fear as the dragon reached a group of patrons who were too slow to escape as the creature dealt with them. :"Use the Force Far..." A ghostly instruction filled his head, spoken by his Master as if he was right next to him. Knowing he had to focus on the Krayt Dragon he reached out and caught its attention once again. He pulled himself back, the massive dragon turned to follow him. It only had eyes for him, deep in the force Far continued to pull the creature back out of the township. Reaching into its mind like he had done with the juvenile, he instructed the killer creature to go home. Storming past him, it bellowed out a giant roar. Far raced back to find his Master half trapped under the collapsed rubble. He got to his Masters side and began to reach out with the force to lift the rocks off to help the gravely injured Jedi. Juren was bleeding heavily, the claws of the dragon had slashed his chest, and the Jedi healing techniques were only delaying the end. Juren coughed a bloody stop to his apprentice. Informing him his duty was not to his Master, but to the people who were still trapped in the ruins, those who still had a chance of making it out. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as his Master told him the force will always be with him, before he succumbed to the bleeding. Jedi After the incident at Mos Taike Far returned after his many years of living on Tatooine . He completed his trials to knighthood, but was unsure whether or not his actions on Tatooine were the right ones, he felt he had let down the family name. Even though most Jedi were inspired by his actions, considering him a Hero. To honour his family and his late Master, Far took on an Apprentice. A young boy named Hadden Darkwalker, he had been born on Tatooine and brought to the attention of the Order by Juren Doa The connection was instant, and the two formed a great bond that would see them well out on Assignment, the close relationship made Far feel like Hadden had become his son. When Cevit Eage approached Far about the Academy , he consulted with his family and apprentice on what was the best course to take, deciding on the Academy , another Master and Apprentice headed for Obroa-Skai . Teacher Far thought it essential to pass on what his Master had taught him, letting them know that a Jedi could survive on their training alone. He would tell tales of his adventures as he watched over Tatooine living off his saber, his robes, and his training alone. Many were awed by his efforts, and inspired many Jedi to gain a better understanding of the force so they could survive off it should they need. With the outbreak of the War, Far's skills were essential to many operations that would go behind enemy lines, his ability to survive on his Jedi training would see him and his apprentice gone for weeks working on worlds with a massive amount of Sith activity, helping build the local resistance to the occupying forces. Hadden Darkwalker and Far had headed back to Tatooine on reports of Sith Forces setting up, the two worked undercover to help sabotage Sith interest. The Sith had caught on to the local resistance and in a show of force rounded up some of the local fighters and executed them leaving their bodies to be seen by others, unluckily Hadden had been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Far was hit hard, another loss he had blamed himself for, something he believed brought dishonour to the Order and his family for his failed actions again, even though he never had control over the events that took Haddens life. When the War ended, Far returned to the Academy a broken Jedi, the War had taken its toll mentally on him and took years for him to regain his normality. The arrival of the Sith, Far felt no better way then to make up for his actions and bring honour to his family was to hold off as many Sith as he could, so those Jedi at the Academy could escape. As one of the few who choose to stay behind at the defence of the Enclave, Far sacrificed himself so that many others could survive, just like his Master had done many years before. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic